I'll Keep You Safe
by xSpitxFirex
Summary: It's A Cold Night In Gotham. Artemis And Wally Have Never Seen Eachother. But After Tonight. That Will All Change Rated T For Minor Sexual Themes


**Artemis' P.O.V**

It was a night like no other. Working the street. Not in the way most people think. Sitting out in the cold. Waiting for people to drop at least a dollar in the cup. Living like this was not in my plans. After the daylight passed, I sat in my usual ally. With the money I had collected from the day. I get a lot of stares from girls my age, but a very different lifestyle a lot. Not many people walk around Gotham at night for obvious reasons. So it's really optional for me if i want to ask for money at this time of night. But There's no Harm in trying right? After getting up and walking out of my ally to do the same thing i have been doing for the past 3 years. Being 22 now, and starting at 19 gave me some practice. Around this time drunk married men, or gangs usually think im some sort of stripper, or hooker waiting for some "guy" to drive me to his place, then have his way with me. I hated watching the drunk desperate guys pull a very clouded 19 year old girl into the back seats of his car. It might be the last time they would've walked along the alleys of Gotham. It made me sick.

**Wally's P.O.V**

That's the last time I'm ever going to that car shop. Didn't He say by 8 it'll be done? And What Time is it now? I looked down at my watch. 11:27. Perfect. It's -16 in Gotham, walking home in just my sweater. After passing a couple of allies, I saw many young girls selling their bodies to the guys who walk by. Wearing nothing but short skirts, a top that shows their mid-drift, and boots that go up to their knees. I don't get how they're able to walk around like that. I see so many of them. And by looking at them I could easily tell who doesn't want to anymore, and who doesn't care. So many of them could be in Uni, or a college. Even their parents house. Anywhere but on the street...

**Artemis' P.O.V **

As usual the night is much quieter. More families are together happily in their own homes. Or anyone in that case is in their OWN house. I'm pretty used to sleeping in the cold. But tonight was freezing. I know that all the homeless shelters are already full. And Either way, full or empty. I'm not going back there. I'd rather sleep outside, then in a homeless shelter. I think I should just head back. It doesn't look like theirs much action tonight. So i head back to my ally. where i sleep. When I get there i plop down on the curb and count the money i've earned.  
"11, 11.25, 11.50..." As I count quietly to myself i hear a group of guys approaching the ally. Probably looking for a hooker. When I see their shadows growing bigger i stand up putting the money i earned in my sweater pocket. For Some reason i felt uncomfortable when they came closer to the ally. I just walked out as fast as I could in front of them pretending that i never saw them.  
"hey!" I Hear one of the boys say to his friends. I could tell they were looking at me. I Walked faster. Can't They Get a hint? They whistle and walk closer to me. A feel them coming closer. For some reason i stopped, and turned around.  
"Well Hey there blondie" One of them say to me, There were about 3 of them. All around 6 feet, One had dark skin. But very drunk. I didn't say anything. I just looked at them.  
"What's Wrong Cinderella? Can't find your way to the ball?" said one that looked like the leader. The other two laughed and came even closer to me. "no, I-I um, Have to-" Before i could say anything, one of them grabbed my arm and dragged me into an ally.  
I Screamed and Kicked But he just held his hand in front of my mouth. "Shut Up Princess!" One Of them said. He Got out a roll of duck tape and cut a piece. And replaced his buddy's hand with it. He took my hair band and tied my hands behind my back with it. The only noise I could make were mumbles of covered sound. The one who looked like their leader told his friends to hold me down. He climbed on top of me and bent down so our noses were touching. "I want you to be as quiet as you can. You do that. I won't hurt you." He said. Almost as a demand. He looked at my chest and quickly unzipped my thin sweater. He stuck his cold, hand up my shirt causing me to squirm. He cupped my breast. and went down to my jean button. Un-did them and pulled them lower...

**Wally's P.O.V**

I've asked a few people about directions. But no one gave me the stuff I needed. I figure if I see the old diner, then I should be close. I look back at my watch. 12:15. I just have to keep walking. While I'm walking I hear a girl, up ahead. I guess that's just another young girl selling her body, to some guy. I put my head back down, hoping it will make the walk less colder. I finally see the Diner about 3 minutes i heard that girl. I sigh and smile. Well I can't be to far now. Maybe about 10 minutes. I continue walking and then I hear it. Again. Only, now it's louder. and sounds more like a covered scream. I walk slower towards the ally where the sound is coming From. I Turn The corner slowly. And I Couldn't believe my eyes...

* * *

A/N Continue? Leave Me A Review :)


End file.
